Hunters of Artemis
The Hunters of Artemis are chaste maidens, usually but not limited to human, demigod or nymph. Each of her hunters have sworn loyalty to Artemis, to join her in the hunt and stay away from men for the rest of their lives. They are gifted with excellent ranged capabilties and hunting skills, and possess eternal youth and immensely enjoy hunting and being at Artemis' side. They are however, sworn to be a Hunter forever and to be an eternal maiden (to remain unmarried forever). Because of this, many of the Hunters have a great hatred for males and dread even traveling with them, except for the Archers of Apollo, boys who have sworn off marriage since Apollo will never marry If a Hunter falls in love, Artemis will remove their immortality and may turn them into an animal or even kill them. The Hunters reflect the Vestal Virgins of Ancient Rome and it is possible that they (the vestal Virgins) are to be their Roman counterpart though this is unlikely due to the fact Vestal Virgins are the followers of Hestia in her Roman form, Vesta. The Hunters of Artemis are gifted with excellent ranged capabilities and hunting skills, possess eternal youth (immortality as long as they don't die in battle or break their vows of rejecting boys), and immensely enjoy hunting at Artemis' side. They hunt monsters and whatever else they see fit. They are her maidservants, her companions, and her sisters in arms. They are however sworn to be a Hunter forever and to be an eternal maiden. Because of this, many of the Hunters have a great hatred for males and dread even traveling with them. If a Hunter falls in love, Artemis will remove their immortality and may turn them into an animal, depending on her discretion. The other possible way to lose immortality is to die in battle. They are often mistaken for Amazons, only the Amazons are allowed to fall in love and do not worship a certain goddess individually. Oath If a maiden wants to become a Hunter, she must recite an oath. Once Artemis agrees to that oath, it is binding and the Hunter must live by it for the rest of their days. Oath: I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis I turn my back on the company of men Accept eternal maidenhood And join the Hunt Abilities and items : Go to: List of Hunter of Artemis abilities The Hunters have a silvery aura and are probably stronger, faster, and more accurate than the average demigod/nymph/mortal. They carry magic silver bows, arrows, and two hunting knives. In the Battle of Manhattan they all had swords at their sides. They are eternally young unless they break their oath. If a Hunter falls in Love, Artemis will remove their immortality as falling in love would break their oath to Artemis. They still can be killed in fights and weapons however, but not by diseases, age, or illnesses. They are accompanied by white wolves and hunting falcons. The hunters are able to communicate with and understand their wolves. In the summer, Hunters wear white shirts, silvery camo pants, and black combat boots. In winter, they wear silver ski jackets, blue jeans and the same boots. The Hunters also carry special equipment that makes setting up a camp site easy. For example, they have a small boxes (about the size of a pack of chewing gum) that can easily be carried in their bags, but can expand into a full sized tent. Category:Groups Category:Immortals